Budak Seks Anthony
by anastasiagracia21
Summary: Terinspirasi dari novel Fifty Shades of Grey, cerita sex slave dengan perubahan karakter, NDA, dan situasi. Anastasia adalah seorang mahasiswi baru yang memenangkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di salah satu universitas elit dan terkenal. Tetapi, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Anastasia telah menandatangani perjanjian untuk menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Ketua Komite Mahasiswa Universitas
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright Fifty Shades of Grey adalah milik E.L. James. Cerita Budak Seks Anthony adalah milik anastasiagracia21. Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Namaku Anastasia Gracia, umurku menginjak 20 tahun bulan November ini, tinggiku 167cm dengan berat 59kg dan aq baru saja masuk menjadi mahasiswa di sebuah universitas swasta mewah di salah satu kota besar disini. Aq tercengang ketika namaku tercantum menjadi penerima beasiswa di website universitas yang mempunyai mall dan apartemen di satu komplek itu. Tesnya bukan main susahnya, dan universitas ini hanya mengambil 10 kandidat penerima beasiswa. Ketika mengikuti tes itu aq tercengang ternyata aq harus berkompetisi dengan 20ribu orang dari seluruh negeri dan tentu saja, aq sangat girang ketika namaku masuk menjadi salah satu penerima beasiswa di universitas itu.

Banyak orang yang tergiur dengan beasiswa ini. Bagaimana tidak, penerima beasiswa selain bebas tetek bengek pembayaran kuliah, dia akan diberi satu kamar apartemen dekat universitas tersebut, akomodasi, biaya hidup, bahkan uang jalan2 di akhir semester. Oh my God! Girang bukan main hatiku..

Aq sendiri dari keluarga yatim piatu. Aq tidak mengenal ayah ibuku sejak kecil. Selama ini aq tinggal dengan seorang ibu yang dia sudah menjanda. Dia baik dan menyekolahkanku. Aq memanggilnya oma karena aq cyg padanya. Oma adalah pebisnis, oma sering kesepian dan sering menghabiskan waktunya dikantor. Aq selalu sendirian di rumah besarnya dan biasanya ditemani teh ani, pembantu sejak aq bayi. Ketika aq bertnya tentang masa kecilku, oma tidak pernah mau menjawab, termasuk ketika aq bertanya siapa ayah ibu q. Oma selalu berkata, "sudah anggap saja aq ini mama kamu, aq pengin nyekolahin kamu supaya kamu pinter". Begitu kata oma..

Aq pun sayang sekali dengan oma, walaupun oma kaya, tapi aq ingin mandiri. Aq sudah tidak ingin membebani oma lagi. Oleh sebab itu, setelah aq belajar bisnis sebentar di perusahaan oma, aq berniat kuliah. Ketika ada lowongan beasiswa di universitas swasta ini, aq apply dan diluar dugaanku aq lolos...

Hari ini aq baru saja sampai di apartemen tempat aq menghabiskan masa studiq. Maklum kampus yg baru ini jauh dari rumah oma, seperti jakarta-bali. Setelah aq mengurus semua administrasi studi, memilih mata kuliah termasuk administrasi kamar, aq menenteng koporq masuk apartemen. Luar biasa, dari dalam apartemen ini luxurius sekali, seperti hotel hilton dekat rumah oma. Kamar q terletak di lantai 20. Ketika aq masuk, aq kembali tercengang, walaupun ukurannya simple tetapi interiornya sangat homey sekali. Walaupun aneh, tapi aq memiliki king size bed yg mendominasi ruangan ini. Dilengkapi meja belajar, kamar mandi, mesin pendingin makanan, kompor listrik dan yg paling aq suka, balkon! Luar biasa!

Belum sempat menata barang2q, aq menutup pintu, menikmati pemandangan kota sejenak di balkon dan karena tidak tahan capeknya perjalanan, aq merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Belum 5 menit ketika mataku terpejam, hp q berbunyi..

"Apa benar ini dengan anastasia gracia?"

Suara disana terdengar seorang lelaki, kalem dan to the point.

"Iya benar.." Ujarku sambil setengah tidur.

"Apakah sudah tahu jika besok jadwal kuliah sudah dimulai?"

"Oh iya benar. Maaf ini dengan siapa?"

"Saya ketua komite mahasiswa universitas dan sya hendak memberitahukan undangan untuk miss gracia supaya menghandiri penyambutan mahasiswa beasiswa di hall pukul 9 pagi."

"Oh iya..iya.."

"Dan jangan terlambat. Terima kasih."

Tut..tut..tut..

Aq melengos, bagaimana bisa dia menutup percakapan tanpa memberi tahu nama dan ditutup begitu saja. Ketika aq membayangkan tabiat mahasiswa disini akan seperti apa tiba2 aq sudah tertidur.

Keesokan harinya penyambutan diadakan sangat meriah sekali. Kesepuluh penerima beasiswa diberi lencana dan penghargaan. Setelah kami turun dari podium, seorang laki2 datang menghampiri kerumunan kami. dia terlihat tegap, tinggi dan tubuhnya yg atletis terlihat sekali kalau dia rajin ke gym. Ditambah lagi, dia ganteng sekali. Uhhh. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "perkenalkan saya Anthony, ketua komite mahasiswa universitas, saya harap anda senang belajar di universitas kami", ujarnya cool dan tetap kalem. "Setelah upacara selesai, mohon mengikuti kami selaku dewan komite mahasiswa", sambil menunjukkan segerombol mahasiswa yang sedang asik melihat kami di belakangnya, "menuju ke kantor kami. Terima kasih". Sambil menyalami kami satu persatu.

Ntah kenapa, ketika Anthony menyalamiku, aq menangkap sesuatu dimana sepersekian detik matanya mengkilat dan sedikit senyuman aneh. Tapi setelah itu dia pergi, dan aq merasa mungkin hanya perasaanq saja.

Kami dijajarkan di kantor komite itu. Menghadap 10 meja komite yang setiap mejanya berisi satu pengurus komite. Terdiri dari 5 mahasiswa perempuan dan 5 mahasiswa laki2. Sekilas aq membaca, ada bendahara, sekretaris, wakil, hingga dewan2 komite yang jumlah kesemuanya 6 orang. Kami berdiri menghadap mereka satu persatu. Sedangkan aq sendiri menghadap meja Anthony, si ketua komite tadi. Tiba2 aq mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci dibelakangku dan aq menoleh termasuk beberapa dari kami juga menoleh. Terlihat seorang mahasiswa wanita yg ber-tag nama 'Eliza, Bendahara' yg mengunci pintu tadi, berjalan ke mejanya dan memberikan kuncinya pada dewan di sebelahnya. Lalu Anthony berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di universitas kami. Kami berharap semua layanan dari Universitas hingga kamar aprtemen berkenan untuk anda semua", ucapnya berhenti sejenak. Aq sempat menghitung ada 5 detik Anthony terdiam. Bahkan disela-sela keheningan itu bisa saja jarum yg terjatuh ke lantai menjadi terdengar. Anthony menatap kami satu per satu, yang juga terdiri dari 5 kandidat laki2 dan 5 kandidat perempuan termasuk aq. Sebelum mengucapkan kata2 selanjutnya, Anthony menatapku.

"Sebelum sya menjelaskan lebih lanjut, sya ingin bertanya, apakah salah satu dari anda ada yg ingin mengundurkan diri? Silahkan dimulai dari sekarang.. Karena sya melihat motivation letter anda sangat meyakinkan kami untuk memilih anda semua..".

Kami semua terdiam. Tidak ada kandidat satupun dari kami yg mengacungkan tangan untuk mengundurkan diri. Jelas kami tidak ingin mengundurkan diri karena selain beasiswanya yg prestigious, lulusan almamater dari universitas ini juga diperhitungkan dalam link dalam dan luar negeri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan anda semua menandatangani berkas yang ada di depan meja kalian. Silahkan dibaca lalu ditandatangi".

Aq mengambil kursi tepat di depan meja Anthony, dia melihat gerak gerikq dengan intense. Sedikit berkilat matanya. Sedangkan kandidat yg lain juga duduk di depan meja masing2 dengan dewan komitenya masing2.

Aq membaca isi surat itu. Sepenuhnya berisi perjanjian kalau kami harus mentaati semua peraturan di universitas itu. Dan blah blah blah yg lain. Seperti surat perjanjian biasa yang berisi 25 halaman. Ketika aq selesai menandatngani diatas materai 6000 di lembar terakhir, Anthony semakin berkilat matanya menatapku. Is there something wrong here?

Aq membolak balik surat-surat itu lagi. Sial! Sepertinya ada yg terlewat. Ditengah2 halaman itu salah satunya adalah surat NDA, Non-Disclosure Agreement. Untuk apa universitas membutuhkan NDA? Sebelum aq selesai membaca, Anthony menarik kertasnya dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan komite yg lain. Oh my God! I smell something wrong here..

"Terima kasih. Seperti yang anda ketahui, anda adalah angkatan beasiswa pertama dan membanggakan untuk universitas kami. Perlu anda ingat, kami tidak sembarangan dalam memilih anda. Anda adalah yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik. Kami pun juga tidak akan membuka beasiswa ini untuk 5 tahun ke depan. Jadi beasiswa ini 5 tahun sekali. Cukup prestigious bukan?"

Aku sedikit bangga.

"Universitas telah memberikan sepenuhnya kewenangan pada kami untuk memilih sendiri kandidat-kandidat kami. Jadi, seseorang yang di depan anda saat ini adalah seseorang yg telah memilih anda".

Wait a minute.. Aq langsung mendongakkan kepala melihat Anthony. Anthony membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Oh no! Aq melihat kandidat yang lain. Mereka juga saling bertatapan dgn pandangan kebingungan. Aq tidak tahu apakah harus bangga atau curiga. Tetapi insting bisnisku mengendus tak baik disini.

"Kami, seluruh komite disini telah mengucurkan 50% dana beasiswa anda selama 4 tahun ke depan. Separoh beasiswanya dibayarkan oleh Universitas. Anda semua berpengalaman disini, tentunya anda tahu sendiri bagaimana birokrasi bekerja. Kami tidak ingin menyulitkan anda selama studi disini. Oleh sebab itu kami turun tangan." Sekarang semua komite tersenyum sambil memandang kandidatnya. Termasuk Anthony.

"Apakah anda sudah membaca NDA nya? Tidak hanya pada universitas anda harus patuh. Tetapi juga pada kami, donor beasiswa anda.."

Dan aq sedikit lemas. Bahkan kandidat laki2 yg lain tidak terima. Aq membaca tag-nama di almamaternya bernama Ethan, dia memukul meja bendahara di depannya dan beberapa dari kami menjadi riuh. "Ini penipuan namanya!" Serunya.

"Ini bukan penipuan, beasiswa sudah dipersiapkan untuk anda. Anda sudah menandatangani surat2nya yang berarti anda setuju, Ethan", ucap Anthony matanya menembus mata Ethan dengan nada tetap tenang. Tidak! Bahkan Anthony pun sudah merubah kharismanya menjadi dewa saja. Sekarang kami terdiam. Aq mulai linglung.

"Tapi tenang saja. Prioritas kami adalah prestasi anda semasa kuliah. Kami tidak akan mengganggu Anda. Anda menjalani perkuliahan dari senin-jumat, tetapi selain hari itu, hari2 anda menjadi milik pendonor beasiswa." Anthony terdiam sejanak. "Milik Kami", dengan penekanan pada 'Kami'.

Oh my goodness! Aq tidak bisa membayangkan hari2 yang seperti apa untuk 4 tahun ke depan.

"Di dalam NDA juga mengatakan apapun yg terjadi pada anda, anda harus tutup mulut. Jika hal itu muncul ke publik..well..well.."Ucapnya tenang.

Dan sepertinya aq tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Salah satu mahasiswa perempuan bernama Alice lari ke arah pintu dan ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Sembari tersenyum, komite hubungan sosial, David, mengayunkan kuncinya seperti nada mengejek.

"Tidaaak!" Teriak Alice."Aq tidak mau seperti iniii! Aq membaca disini tidak ada ospek. Tapi kenapa masih ada seperti itu" Sambil terduduk menangis di depan pintu.

Aq menjadi tegang. Anthony melihatku dengan tajam.

David berjalan perlahan kearah Alice. Semua hampir tegang melihatnya. Bahkan Ethan hampir lari mencegah David jika dia akan melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadap Alice. Tetapi diluar dugaan..

David berjongkok dan memeluknya..

"Sekali lagi ingat, kami tidak sembarangan dalam memilih kandidat kami. Anda tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan bangku perkuliahan disini.."Ucapnya tenang dengan tatapan tajam pada seluruh kandidat.

Bulu kudukku merinding. Benar2 disini aneh. Dan aq merasa ingin lari dari ruangan ini. Orang2 disini aneh. Universitas ini aneh...


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright Fifty Shades of Grey adalah milik E.L. James. Cerita Budak Seks Anthony adalah milik anastasiagracia21. Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Aq terbangun. Alarm di hp q berbunyi. Ini hari jumat dan aq hanya mengambil 2 mata kuliah hari ini jadi kemungkinan pukul 10 aq sudah bebas. Aq menatap meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Aq teringat Anthony memberikan aq iphone 5 terbaru. Katanya semua mahasiswa disana memakai gadget itu karena untuk bertukar file dan informasi perkuliahan sangat mudah. Selain itu bisa menjaga privacy penggunanya juga bila memang ada beberapa file yang ingin dikirim secara top secret. Ada-ada saja pikirku.

Jam perkuliahan berbunyi menunjukkan jam kuliah terakhirku selesai. Hari ini aq berencana akan mengelilingi kota ini sejenak. Kota ini seperti kota urban dengan gaya khas pedesaan tetapi yg tidak tertinggal oleh kemajuan teknologi. Aq mampir ke apartemen, berganti baju dan memulai petualanganku. Ketika aq keluar hendak mengunci apartemenku, iphoneq berbunyi. Ada satu pesan dari Anthony.

_To: Anastasia_

_From: Anthony_

_Malam ini aq mengundangmu dinner di kamarku. Pukul 8. Kamarku tepat di depan kamarmu. No.21. See you :)_

_Anthony William,_

_Chief of College Student Comittee_

Aq langsung mendongakkan kepalaku memandang kamar yang jauh di depanku. Apartemen ini berbentuk U dan kamarku dan Anthony ternyata sekitar 100 meter jauhnya saling berhadapan. Ditengah-tengah apartemen jauh di bawah adalah hall apartemen yang dihiasi dengan pancuran raksasa. Oh God! Di kejauhan dia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tahu aq akan pergi. Aq melambaikan tangan balik. Walaupun jauh tubuhnya yg maskulin terlihat sangat menarik. Lalu aq menuruni tangga dan melanjutkan petualanganku.

Aq berlarian menuju kamar Anthony. Ini sudah pukul 8 lewat 10 menit. Aq tidak tahu jika kereta berhenti beroperasi pukul 7 malam dan aq harus berganti naik taksi. Aq memasuki hall apartemen Anthony yg berbeda. Sepertinya lebih luxurius dibanding punyaku. Jelas sekali, dia kan ketua komite, pikirku. Aq memencet tombol pintunya dan dia berdiri disana sembari memegang handuk mengusap rambutnya yang basah. God! He is even more gorgeous than Henry Cavill, the superman!

"Anastasia, aq pikir kau tidak datang.."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, ini kan masih jumat." Balasku..

Lalu anthony mempersilahkan masuk.

Aq memasuki ruangannya yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tamu. Disana terdapat meja makan yang sudah dilengkapi hidangan dan..wine. Lalu terdapat bar pemisah untuk dapur mungilnya. Setelah itu baru terlihat balkon, yg tentu saja lebih besar dari punyaku. Aq duduk di kursi tamu. Anthony terdiam sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Uhh bau sabunnya tercium lembut. Dia terdiam sepertinya marah karena aq terlambat.

"Kau sepertinya tidak pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"Iya. Aq tidak bisa pulang. Aq harus berganti angkutan karena..".

"Mandilah", potong Anthony. Dia memberikan aq baju handuk. Aq bingung. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mandi di apartemen laki2 yang tidak dikenalnya dgn dekat.

"Anastasia.. Apakah aq harus mengingatkan bahwa di NDA kau harus patuh dengan pemberi donor?"Ucapnya melihatku masih duduk karena asiik melihatnya mengeringkan rambut.

"Ah iya", kataku. "Dan maaf jika aq terlambat.." Kataku sambil menunduk dan pergi.

Kami memakan hidangan sambil mengobrol kesana-kemari. Dibalik sikap kalemnya, ternyta Anthoni laki-laki yang humoris, baik dan hangat. Beberapa kali Anthony memegang tanganku ketika aq bercerita. Aq kaget tapi aq hanya menganggapnya sebgai perasaanku saja.

Anthony menuangkan wine ke gelasku, lalu ke gelasnya.

"Maaf Anthony, aq tidak terbiasa minum wine"

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong. Tanganmu terlalu dingin. Wine akan menghangatkanmu",

"Tidak apa2.. Aq.."

"Anastasia, jangan buat aq memaksamu.."Ujarnya tajam. Akhirnya aq menerimanya..

"Ayo ke kamarku" ucap Anthony berdiri. Memegang tanganku sambil menuntunku ke kamarnya.

Ketika aq masuk, aq merasa ini adalah momen yg tepat untuk bilang Wow! Ternyata kamarnya lebih besar daripada ruang tamunya. Setengah dindingnya adalah kaca yang langsung bisa melihat pemandangan kelap kelip kota. Di sisi pinggir kaca ada meja memanjang sampai ke tempat tidur yg sepertinya dia gunakan untuk belajar. Anthony menuntunku ke sebuah sofa panjang yang langsung berhadapan dengan kaca. Suasana lampu meremang sehingga semakin jelas kelap kelip perkotaan di bawah.

"Anthony, ini indah sekali..." Ujarq setelah duduk di Sofa ditemani Anthony di sebelahku. Sofa itu sepertinya hanya cukup untuk berdua sehingga kami harus duduk berdekatan.

Anthony meminum wine-nya. Dia tersenyum.

Aq juga meminumnya sedikit.

"Kau suka Anastasia?"

"Suka sekali"

Benar sekali. Wine membuatku hangat. Dan jauh lebih rileks. Aq masih terkesima dengan pemandangannya dan Anthony memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Aq meminum wine lagi. Anthony tersenyum dan mengelus lengan kananq yang waktu itu aq hanya memakai dress panjang putih polos tanpa lengan yang sudah disiapkan Anthony.

Aq menoleh. Wajah Anthony dekat sekali denganku.

"tak kusangka.. Kau jauh lebih cantik daripada di foto formulir itu Anastasia.."

Wajahku memerah. Perasaanku berkecamuk. Dengan berani aq memandang Anthony. Wajahnya yang good-looking seakan membuatku meleleh.

Anthoni memainkan rambut brunette lurusku yang ujungnya hampir mengenai pantatku.

"Kau memakai shampoku Anastasia.." Ucapnya tersenyum mencium aroma rambutku. Bibirnya semakin dekat denganku. Hatiq berdegup kencang. Anthony akan menciumku, dan benar saja Anthony menciumku perlahan tapi manis sekali. Setelah itu melahapnya seperti lapar. Setelah itu kami berhenti. Saling menatap dan mengambil napas. Seperti ada gairah aneh disitu. anthony tersenyum nakal, matanya seakan seperti melihat blue film.

"Anastasia.. Kau harus membaca NDA mu dengan benar. Aq akan mengambilkan NDA yg kemarin sudah kamu tandatangani... Tunggu disini..."

"Aq tidak ingin membacanya.. Aq sudah tahu.." Mataku menerawang karena ciuman hot itu.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu ini bukan sekedar ospek kan Anastasia? Kamu cerdas dan kamu harus benar-benar membacanya. Karena kamu milikku. Kau menandatngani untuk menjadi milikku, Anastasia. Aq tak ingin kau ceroboh" tuturnya sambil mencium lagi bibirku.

Anthony berlalu.

Aq takpaham ucapannya. Aq memejamkan mata. Si ketua komite itu baru saja menciumku! Dengan ciumannya yang basah, lapar itu! Aq tersenyum sambil memandang hamparan pemandang kota melalu kaca jendela.. Ahh anak dewa itu menciumku!

Anthony masuk, "anastasia, ini dokumennya. Bacalah dan tanyakan bila..." Dia terdiam ketika mengetahui Anastasia sudah terbaring lelap di tempat tidurnya.

Aq terbangun. Aq ingat beberapa bajuku harus kumasukkan laundry. Tapi sedetik kemudian aq sadar ini bukan kamarku. Aq memandang sekitar dan yang kutakutkan menjadi kenyataan. Disampingku, Anthony masih tertidur pulas. Bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana piyama panjang. Aq memegangi kepalaku mendadak pening. Apakah aq berhubungan seks dengannya tadi malam? Jerit batinku. Aq berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Aq menoleh kearah meja samping tempat tidur. Ada beberapa tumpukan kertas disitu. Aq ingat semalam qt membicarakan NDA.

_**NON-DISCLOSURE AGREEMENT**_

_Pihak 1: penerima donor beasiswa pertama dan kedua_

_Nama : Anastasia Gracia_

_Pihak 2: Donor beasiswa kedua_

_Nama: Anthony William_

_1. Pihak 1 akan selalu patuh dengan setiap keputusan baik secara lisan maupun perilaku yang diberikan pihak 2 selama masa studi di Universitas dan/ selama pihak 2 memberikan donor pada pihak 1_

_2. Pihak 1 tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya bahaya/terancam bahaya yang mengakibatkan gangguan mental, fisik, ataupun kematian._

_ 1 berhak menerima seluruh fasilitas yang diberikan pihak 2. Adapun fasilitas yang diterima terlampir._

_4. Pihak 1 tidak diperbolehkan mempublikasikan kepada khalayak, baik secara lisan, ataupun semua media perekam, selama masih berhubungan kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengan pihak 2_

_5. Pihak 1 tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siapapun selama masa studi di universitas dan/ sesuai dengan keputusan pihak 2._

_Pihak 2 telah berjanji untuk menjaga nama baik pihak 1 selama masa studi dan sesudahnya di Universitas (terlampir). Apabila salah satu dari pasal diatas dilanggar oleh pihak 1, maka pihak 1 siap diproses secara hukum sesuai dengan pasal-pasal yang dibebankan dan menanggung hukuman moril yang berupa pencemaran nama baik pihak 1 di media massa dan khalayak._

_Yang bertandatangan di bawah ini,_

_Anastasia Gracia_

Dan yang terbodoh selama hidupku: Aq menandatanganinya. Aq memegang kepalaku lagi. Sepertinya aq tidak membaca ini sewaktu mendatngani surat-surat yang kemarin. Ahh.. Aq benar2 ceroboh!

"Ada yang perlu ditanyakan Anastasia?" Ucap Anthony di belakangku sambil mencium bahuku. Aq terkesiap. Ternyata dia sudah terbangun.

"Maaf, aq harus melepas bajumu. Aq tidak terbiasa tidur dengan seorang wanita yang memakai baju". Ujarnya tenang.

Aq melihat diriku yang separuhnya masih terbalut selimut tebal. Dan benar saja, aq telanjang. Aq terkesiap. Aq meraih seluruh selimut itu untuk menutupi bagian tubuhku yang terlihat. Entahlah tiba2 suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Sambil memandang Anthony ketakutan, aq merapat di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau..! Melihatnya?" Kataku hampir teriak.

"Iya. Kau sangat...cantik. Di segala hal. Aq suka kulit eksotismu. Tidak pucat" matanya membara.

"Apakah tadi malam qt melakukan..ehm...seks?" Ujarku parau.

"Tidak..mmmm.. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini.." Anthony tenang dan perlahan mendekatiku. Matanya tajam menghunus mataq yang hampir menangis.

"Jangan takut Anastasia.."

"Tidaaak!" aq berlari kesusahan dengan berselimut ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh wajahku. Kertas2nya berserakan kemana2.

Aq berlari menuju pintu, dan tentu saja pintunya terkunci. Anthony dengan cepat mengejarku. Aq bingung. Aq berlari taktentu arah hingga menabrak kaca jendela. Aq merasakan hantaman yang hebat di sekujur badanku. Oh God! Aq takut dan aq mulai menangis. Tiba-tiba Anthony sudah didepanku dan memelukku.

"Ssshh.. Jangan menangis Anastasia.."

"Jangan.. Menjauhlah.. Jangan.." Aq menangis.

"Tenanglah.." Anthony terus memelukku hingga aq merasa tenang. Lalu aq dibopong menuju tempat tidur tak berdaya karena kelelahan menangis.

"Aq ingin kembali ke apartemenku"

"Tidak bisa. Kau baru bisa kembali minggu malam. Hari di luar perkuliahan adalah hari milikku, Anastasia. Apakah kau ingin melanggar NDA nya?" Tanyanya tenang tetapi sedikit khawatir.

Air mataku kembali menetes. Aq sudah tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aq memandang Anthony. Wajahnya yang sedikit khawatir memandangi wajahku. Secara otomatis otakq mengambil kejadian2 dramatis. Aq lemas. Empat tahunku seperti apa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright Fifty Shades of Grey adalah milik E.L. James. Cerita Budak Seks Anthony adalah milik anastasiagracia21. Enjoy! Xoxo**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Mataku terbangun. Hari ini hari minggu dan aq masih tertidur di tempat tidur Anthony sendirian. Mataku sembab dan air mataku seakan habis. Kemarin setelah kejadian itu, aq hanya menangis di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur. Mataku menerawang jauh. Aq tidak boleh begini, pikirku. Aq membuang-buang waktu. Dalam berbisnis Oma tidak pernah mengajariku menjadi lemah. Aq rindu oma.

Aq membuka pintu yg ternyata sudah tidak terkunci. Aq berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Terlihat Anthony menyiapkan sarapan dan tersenyum padaku, "Selamat pagi Anastasia.."

Aq hanya melengos dan langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan tetap menutup tubuhku dengan berselimut.

Air hangat shower membasahi kulit dan kepalaku. Badanku terasa rileks. Tiba-tiba aq terbayang oma. Oma pernah berkata jangan pernah memperlihatkan emosi jika kau ingin mengakuisisi. Jika terlihat, kau sudah kalah. Aq menangis seharian kemarin dan aq mengaku sudah kalah. Bagaimanapun Anthony sudah mendapatkanku 4 tahun ke depan. Aq takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku. "Jika tak ada peluang mengakuisisi, maka jadilah partner yang baik" kata Oma dulu. "Partner yang baik akan cepat memperoleh kepercayaan". Iya! Benar sekali. Hanya itulah yang bisa aq lakukan. Aq akan mengambil peran itu. Sejurus kemudian aq mematikan shower. Di kloset sudah tersedia handuk dan dress putih yang aq pakai 2 hari yg lalu.

"Duduklah Anastasia. Kau harus sarapan" ujarnya tersenyum hangat. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu. Aq harus mencari background check Anthony William.

Aq menatapnya tajam. Aq duduk dan memulai sarapan. Kami hampir terdiam selama sarapan. Karena amarah aq lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapan. Aq tutup garpu dan pisaunya. Kuminum habis air putih di sebelahku. Anthony terkejut dengan sikapku. Dia berhenti makan dan menatapku. Aq menunduk. Aq tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Aq...maafkan sikapku yang...mmm..tidak dewasa itu..."

Suasana hening.

"Aq setuju dengan NDA nya..." ucapku menunduk, lirih hampir sperti berbisik. "Aq siap menanggung akibatnya jika...melanggar..."

Tiba-tiba tangan Anthony meraih daguku. Dia ingin aq menatapnya. Mata kami saling bertemu.

"Aq. Setuju. Dengan. NDA nya, Anthony" dengan seluruh keberanian aq memperjelas kata2ku. Setiap katanya.

Matanya menembus tajam menatapku. Beberapa detik kemudian berkilat menari-nari seperti cahaya api.

Anthony kembali memakan makanannya.

"Apakah itu berarti, di poin 1, kau setuju untuk mematuhi segala perintahku, Anastasia?" Di akhir pertanyaan dia menatapku.

"Iya"

"Apakah berarti, di poin 2, aq bisa selalu tahu dengan siapa, kapan, kemana, dan bagaimana kau berinteraksi di kehidupanmu?"

"Iya. Tentu saja. Kau bisa memberiku alat pelacak di pantatku jika kau mau" ucapku tenang membalas perkataannya.

"Apakah di poin 3, kau akan selalu menerima apapun pemberianku, yang berarti juga mengatur life stylemu?"

"Yahh. Tentu saja. Kau juga boleh menentukan bra dan celana dalamku" ucapku asal. Takkusangka matanya menjadi sangat berkilat. Sial! Aq malah memberikan clue yg salah.

"Apakah berarti di poin 4, kau tidak memberitahu siapapun apa yang kau alami denganku?"

"Iya" aq kembali serius.

"Baguslah, poin terakhir, itu berarti kau hanya boleh berhubungan seks denganku. Apa kau keberatan?" Kali ini ucapannya tajam, tidak ada ragu-ragu di dalamnya.

Aq terdiam sesaat. "Apa?" Otakq berputar. Orang ini brengsek. "Apakah ini semua tentang hal itu?" Aq takut beasiswa ini makin takjelas saja. "Ah maaf.." Aq kembali fokus dan menarik napas "dalam NDA sepertinya tidak mengatakan seperti itu" aq memandangnya sambil meremas tanganku.

Anthony masih terus saja memakan makanannya, "tetapi semuanya bergantung pada pihak ke 2, yaitu donor beasiswa. Dan aq menghendaki seperti itu, Anastasia..."

SHIT!

Anthony tersenyum. Suasana yang tegang menjadi hangat kembali. "Beasiswa ini sangat memprioritaskan prestasi, Anastasia" jelasnya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kami tidak memilih kandidat kami sembarangan. Tapi... Hanya kau satu2nya yang menjadi kandidat favoritku. Aq mengikuti hasil semua ke-8 tes seleksimu dan hasilnya...excellent!" Dia tersenyum mengkilat. "Aq menyukaimu Anastasia. Aq memilihmu di uji tes yang ke-8. Dan aq orang yang monogami, aq tidak berbagi pada orang lain apa yang aq pilih..."

Aq terdiam melihat kilatan di matanya. No way...dia tertarik padaku dengan cara yang aq tidak ingin tahu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sembari melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Apakah kandidat lain juga menandatangani NDA ini?"

"Iya. Semua dewan komite mahasiswa membuat NDA dan NDA itu tentu saja harus disetujui olehku. Jika kandidat menandatngani diatas materai dilembar terakhir itu berarti dia menyetujui semua isinya"

"Dan isinya?"

"Kebanyakan hampir sama. Ada beberapa komite yang menambahi beberapa poin".

"Jadi, mereka juga akan diperlakukan sepertiku? Ahh maksudku..."

"Aq tidak tahu. It's not my bussiness Anastasia"

Aq terdiam.

"Kau bisa bertanya lagi lain waktu. I'm always available for you, Anastasia" Anthony membereskan sarapan sembari mencium dahiku. Bau bathsoap Anthony tercium. Lalu dia pergi ke dishwasher.

Aq melihat punggung Anthony yang sedang mencuci piringnya. Aq harus bersiap menata hatiku untuk orang ini selama 4 tahun ke depan. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin melukaiku. Ntah kenapa punggungnya yg terkena kilatan cahaya matahari balkon terlihat kesepian. Aq menghampirinya.

"Anthony..biar aq saja.." Aq tersenyum meraih piring2 di tangan Anthony. Aq mencucinya, dia mencuci tangannya. "Terima kasih sarapannya, Anthony" aq tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Matanya hangat dan dia mendekat mencium bibirku. Ciuman itu lama sekali seakan dia merindukannya. Lalu kami terdiam saling memandang. Aq mengedipkan mata. Wow! Hot!

"Kau lupa mematikan airnya Anastasia..."

"Ah iya" ujarku tersipu.

"Aq akan membereskan yang lain. Hari ini kita jalan2 dengan mobilku. Bersiaplah" dia tersenyum dan berlalu.

Ketika kami keluar dan Anthony mengunci pintu kamarnya, aq melihat ke arah berseberangan menuju kamarku. Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan pintu kamarku terbuka? Lalu beberapa orang keluar dengan membawa dua bongkahan tas kresek hitam besar. Ketika aq akan berlari Anthony memegang tanganku. "Mereka adalah tim wardrobe ku. Mereka sedang mengganti isi lemari pakaianmu, Anastasia".

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa..."

"Aq memiliki kunci cadangan kamarmu. Aq memberikannya pada mereka".

Ah iya! Sejak aq menandatangani NDA, hilang sudah privasiku. "Tetapi.. Disitu ada barang2ku.."

"Tenang saja. Semua timku profesional. Ayo qt berangkat.." Ujarnya berlalu.

"Anthony, tunggu.. Kenapa harus isi lemari pakaianku?" Tanyaku ketika kami sudah di basement. Mobil mazda dua pintunya berdecit membuka keduanya otomatis.

Kami berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil. Sebelum Anthony menghidupkan mesinnya dia terdiam memandangku, "Semua dewan komite tahu kau milikku Anastasia. Kau cantik. Aq ingin apa yang melekat di tubuhmu adalah yang terbaik. Termasuk bra dan celana dalammu." Ujarnya diplomatis sambil memandang kedua dadaku.

Otomatis aq menyilangkan kedua tanganku disana sambil merengut.

Anthony terkekeh dan menjalankan mobilnya.


End file.
